We would like to add a building structure onto the existing community hall to be used as a shop for the village men and boys to work on machines of various nature; snowmachines, motors, etc. We would purchase heavy equipment such as vices, grinders, etc. to better equip the shop. We feel this would greatly divert the alcoholism problem in Grayling. To insure longer life of smaller tools they will be checked out from the community hall. The approximate size of the shop addition would be 20' x 20'. $750.00 would be spent for a pool table for the community hall.